ladron x detective
by Raidy
Summary: Conan gana un viaje a París, donde se efectuara el robo de kid, sin saber que cambiaran sus sentimientos en ese viaje, Conan se embarca, para atrapar a ese ladrón de joyas...
1. ganamos

**Ladrón x detective**

 **Ganamos**

"Es otro día normal" pensaba un pequeño levantándose de la cama con su pijama verde, tez perlada, ojos azules, hermosos que se ocultaban tras unas gafas, cabello café oscuro, se levanto para dirigirse a desayunar ya que una voz gritaba.

-Conan el desayuno está listo—decía una joven de tez perlada, ojos azules, como el niño llamado Conan, cabello café.

-Porque tan temprano Ran-neechan es domingo—decía Conan bostezando

-Es que…. Sonoko y yo iremos de compras—decía la joven dándole pan tostado a Conan como desayuno

-Y… ahí donde entro—decía Conan dándole el primer bocado al pan

Ran se sienta en una silla cerca de conan y dice:

-Bueno... es que siempre usas ese traje yo creo que necesitas ropa nueva—esto hace que Conan tome el jugo rápido ya que en ese momento se imagino así madre comprándole ropa no es que no la quisiera seria la ropa que elegiría

-Que tienes Conan—pregunto Ran al ver su reacción —que acaso no quieres otra ropa

-No es eso Ran-neechan—dice Conan moviendo sus manos rápidamente el niño da un salto—ya nos vamos Ran-neechan

-Esa es la actitud Conan vamos—decía Ran quitándose el mandil

Salieron de la casa llegando a su destino al centro comercial donde una desesperada Sonoko estaba parada en la puerta

-Ran llegas tarde-

-Lo siento—trato de disculparse pero hizo que recibiera otro regaño de la castaña

-Aparte has traído a ese mocoso—decía señalando a conan

-Jeje—"yo no tengo la culpa" pensaba conan

-Lo siento es que necesitaba comprarle nueva ropa es que va creciendo y… la ropa ya no le va a quedar-decía la joven tratando de excusarse

-Bueno-dijo la castaña sonriendo con malicia Conan dio un paso para tras, intentando no imaginarse a Sonoko probándole 1000 vestuarios.

El pobre de Conan, intento correr pero fue demasiado tarde, la castaña le cogió antes que corriera, sonriendo de oreja a oreja la única que le escurría una gran gota en la cabeza era a Ran.

En el centro comercial, las chicas compraron 2 conjuntos de ropa, que cargaban, a conan, le compraron 10 conjuntos diferentes, conan no quería recordar cómo le probaron cada ropa, como cual niño huérfano que no tenía nada, e incluso sonoko le probo ropa para niña diciendo: "te queda mejor", y lo peor es que Ran la apoyo en esa alocada idea, que le compraron 3 vestuarios femeninos, le hubieran comprado 5, sino fue porque conan, fingió llorar al frente de todos.

La castaña reía diciendo comentarios como: ''Mocoso ojala fueras niña" o "Mocoso si fueras niña te compraría más de 20 conjuntos que si te quedarían" y reía a carcajadas conan estaba rojo parecía que le hacía competencia a un tomate.

Conan, se detuvo donde una persona vendía periódicos, en la primera plana decía: ¡Gran asesor Suzuki! presentara en parís a nueva joya _¡Love passión!_

Conan, siguió mirando hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Que pasa conan-kun—decía Ran.

-Ves el periódico, ¿verdad? mocoso—decía sonoko colocando sus manos en la cintura.

-S-si… hey sonoko-neechan no vas air a parís—decía conan levantando la vista para encontrarse a una triste sonoko.

-No mi tío no quiere que vaya—decía sonoko bajando la mirada, Ran y conan dieron un paso para atrás presintiendo que algo malo vendría después, dicho y hecho, sonoko levanto la vista con los ojos iluminados.

-Por eso vamos a ir a un concurso para conseguir los boletos ¡vamos!-decía jalando a Ran y conan cuando estos intentaban huir ambos suspiraron pesadamente, ¿acaso jamás cambiaria sonoko?

Llegaron a una tienda de peluches, donde había grandes muñecos de kid, había grandes fans que se salían decepcionadas.

-Hey señorita—decía sonoko—Cuanto por participar.

-Compre un muñeco de kid—decía la señorita con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien—dijo sonoko comprando 3 muñecos de kid uno para ella, otro para Ran, y el ultimo, para conan.

Cundo iban a pasar una joven cabello rojizo, ojos rojos como el fuego pasa.

-Puedo coger una—decía la joven.

-Si—dijo la señorita.

-Se que no ganare, sino sacare la pelota silver, la del viaje de 2 personas a parís—decía la joven tan segura de sí misma, con una sonrisa enigmática, metiendo la mano en la caja de cartón de forro morado, cogiendo una pelota color plata.

-Felicidades va a viajar—decía la señorita entregándole 2 boletos para el vuelo de mañana y sonriéndole amablemente.

-Yo no, sé la daré a un amigo mío, para que viaje con su ayudante, pero saben...—dijo mirando a Ran, sonoko y a conan—Nadie podrá coger la pelota dorada, solo la cogerá aquel que tiene la astucia de Lucifer—dijo esto con malicia, mirando a conan esto hizo que el chico sintiera un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo después se alejo riendo.

-Quien se cree—decía una enfurecida sonoko, caminando hacia la señorita que amablemente le ofreció sacar una pelota de la caja, sonoko metió su mano cuando toco la pelota sonrió y la saco, para su desgracia era una pelota negra— ¡Que! no gane—dijo gritando y miro a Ran con una mirada

-Está bien, sonoko—suspiro Ran acercándose, y metiendo su mano a la caja cogiendo una pelota y sacándola, para desgracia de sonoko, era negra después, su mirada se dirigió a conan

-Sonoko-neechan—dijo conan suspirando, y se acerco metió su mano a la caja cogiendo una pelota, que para desgracia de este fue la tan anhelada pelota dorada, conan quedo sorprendido recordando lo dicho por la chica anterior "solo aquel que tenga la astucia de Lucifer" no cavia de su impresión, hasta que sonoko le quito la pelota.

-Oh han ganado el viaje a parís en la avión privada—decía la señorita mirando a conan, sonoko gritaba emocionada conan estaba estupefacto, se preguntaba ¿Quién era la chica anterior? Y ¿Cómo lo supo? mil preguntas rondaban su mente

Continuara….


	2. viaje a parís 1ra parte

**Ladrón x detective**

 **Viaje a parís 1ra parte**

Conan, meditaba mientras caminaba.

-¡conan!- dijo Ran jalando a conan.

-Eh- conan miro a la chica, que lo miro preocupada y enojada.

-Mocoso fíjate-dijo una sonoko muy enfadada.

Conan, miro y vio que estaba en verde se había distraído si no fuera por Ran, lo hubieran atropellado, Siguieron su camino llegando a la agencia de detectives, el cual los recibió un kogoro muy enfadado ya que eran las 10:00 pm.

-Ya llegue oto-san-dijo la chica cerrando la puerta, después que conan entrara.

-¡Donde diablos andaban a estas horas!-grito al tal grado que conan y Ran se asustaron.

-Fu-fuimos a comprar ropa ¿verdad? conan-dijo la chica mirando a conan, el cual asintió.

-Ah tío hemos ganado un vuelo a parís, Francia-dijo el niño como si fuera lo más grande del mundo- Y en avión privada-decía alzando sus manos pareciendo emocionado.

-¡Que! A parís oh pura mujeres bellas ¡vamos!-dicho esto mouri, se lanzo a su habitación para a listar sus maletas.

-Al día siguiente-

-En el aeropuerto—

-``Que bueno que oto-san pudo decirle a la señorita sobre el pasaporte´´-suspiro el pequeño pesadamente, ya que su oka-san se había disfrazado, de la señorita de la aerolínea, entro a la avión ya que era privada solo estaban las siguientes personas: Sonoko, Kogoro, Ran, Eri, Ai, Agase, y Conan.

-Solo nosotros-dijo sonoko muy enfadada-no falta la chica loca-dijo esto haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno vamos a despegar-anuncio la señorita cuando alguien entro corriendo.

-Alto falto yo y mi ojii-san-dijo un chico de cabellera chocolate, revuelto ojos violeta, piel perlada, con algo de dificultad respiraba pues había corrido venia con 2 maletas, esto hizo, que la campeona de karate se pare y le grite:

-¡Shinichi!-dijo Ran viéndolo con coraje, y lagrimas en los ojos-

-¡Joven amo!-dijo un anciano entrando con una maleta.

-Porque no avisas-dicho esto la chica le intento golpear pero el chico la esquivaba fácilmente.

-Hey Aoko no sabía que imitabas-dijo el chico burlándose de ella, hasta que poso su vista al pequeño niño de 4 ojos, mirándolo seriamente, el chico quedo en shock ``no espera no es Aoko´´ esto hizo, que recibiera un golpe de la campeona de karate de Japón, esto hizo que cayera de espaldas.

-Joven Kuroba-grito el anciano corriendo hacia el mencionado.

-Eh –todos estaban atónitos, y Ran avergonzada por a verlo confundido.

-Lo-lo siento-trato de disculparse la joven, Kuroba sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-A sus lugares que ya vamos a despegar-dijo la señorita dando las indicaciones.

Ya todos sentados sonoko rompió el silencio.

-porque no vino la chica loca-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Eh, ¡ah! la bruja-dijo Kuroba-oh perdón mi nombre es Kuroba Kaito y el es KonosukeJii.

-Hijo del gran mago famoso del mundo, ¡Kuroba Toichi!-hablo conan sin apartar la mirada del libro que apenas leía- Konosuke Jii su ayudante ¿cierto?

-Eh -todos miraron a kaito.

-Jeje-rio el chico nervioso.

-Volviendo al tema anterior porque bruja-dijo conan medio cerrando el libro.

-Eso es una mujer espeluznante-dijo kaito serio recordando

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _-Kuroba-kun-dijo la hechicera._

 _-Que quieres koizumi-san-dijo kaito mirándolo con cara de que me importa._

 _-Mira- le mostro 2 boletos a parís Francia_

 _-Jii los conseguirá dentro de 3 días –dijo kaito mirándola._

 _-Son para ti y tu ayudante Kuroba-kun-dijo la hechicera sonriendo enigmáticamente._

 _-Eh enserio-dijo esto el chico intento cogerlos pero la hechicera no dejaba que los tocara._

 _-Pero te advierto una vez que te lo de y cambies como las estaciones del año a otra no habrá marcha atrás entiendes-dicho esto dio la vuelta y tiro los boletos al suelo._

 _-Que mujer mas escalofriante-murmuro cogiendo los boletos del suelo._

 _Fin del flashback_

-Hey-una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eh si diga-dijo kaito

-Soy Suzuki Sonoko ellos son Mouri Kogoro, Ran Kisaki Eri, Hiroshi Agase, Haibara Ai, y Edogawa conan –decía apuntando a cada quien que nombraba -Es tu novia –dijo la chica sin pena.

-Eh esa bruja ¡no!-grito de inmediato ante la pregunta, todos lo miraron, conan volvió su mirada al libro.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo –murmuro conan.

-A si –dijo Ran-cuánto tardaremos.

-12 hrs- dijo kogoro.

-Ah ok-dijo sonoko mirando al pequeño de lentes-Mocoso-esto hizo que ante la mención de su nombre falso, el pequeño sintiera escalofríos, era peor Sonoko que algún asesino serial.

-Sonoko-neechan-dijo el pequeño, cerrando el libro y poniendo cara de miedo, esto hizo que kid soltara una risa, ante la reacción del pequeño.

-Vamos Conan-dijo Ran sacando una maleta.

-¡NO!-grito conan, Ran le pasó la maleta a sonoko. La cual recibió, la campeona de karate cargo a conan, llevándolo al baño mientras gritaba el pobre niño.

Continuara...

¿Qué le hará sonoko a conan? ¿Por qué conan le tiene miedo? ¿Qué tiene esa maleta?


	3. viaje a paris 2da parte

**Ladrón x detective**

 **Viaje a parís 2da parte**

-Ran-neechan mala-gritaba el pequeño intentando zafarse de los brazos, que lo cargaban, dentro del baño, solo se oían gritos del pequeño detective, y los sollozos, kid tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas al ver a su enemigo en ese estado.

Una madre disfrazada y preocupada se encontraba afuera, cuando salieron Conan vestía un vestido hasta la rodilla color azul, un cinturón rosa con una flor de adorno, zapatos de charol color rosa, y calcetas cortas con olanes, una peluca de dos chongos, el pobre niño lloraba, estaba siendo humillado, tal vez, se había disfrazado de niña, pero era para algunos casos, no para divertir a sonoko o a los demás.

-¡Pero qué diablos les pasa!-dijo el "detective"

-Eh se ve mejor-dijeron ambas jóvenes.

-Se ve como niña-dijo el joven riendo a carcajadas.

-Joven amo-grito el anciano.

-Se ve bien-dijo Eri

"Si hubiera sabido lo hubiera hecho desde que nació" pensó yukiko disfrazada sonriendo

-No se burlen-dijo Conan empezando a sollozar era la peor humillación el "haría cualquier cosa por la gloria" como dijo Holmes, "el daría su vida", conan quería aventarse de la avión, abrió sus ojos mientras brotaban mas lagrimas, y se las limpiaba con sus puños cerrados, ya que seguramente Haibara, lo molestaría de por vida, cerro sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró una rosa.

-Eh –vio al joven que se burlo era idéntico ah el "¿acaso el es kid?"Pensó el pequeño.

-Vamos una dama no debe llorar-dijo esto con un dejo de burla.

-"No retiro lo dicho"-pensó el de lentes mirándolo con cara de que has dicho.

-Vamos pequeña dama-dijo en burla-Como te llamabas-dijo fingiendo olvidar su nombre.

-Edogawa Conan.

-Te ves bien Conan no mejor Christie-dijo riendo a carcajadas.

-Que le da gracia-dijo Ran.

-No se-dijo sonoko cruzada de brazos.

-De mi-dijo este resaltando el MI.

-Eh lo siento conan-kun-dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

-Ya el tiene la culpa-dijo sonoko.

-Porque-pregunto su amiga ingenuamente.

-Por no ser niña- dicho esto miro a conan, la cual conan desvió.

-Pero es que así lo decidió la cigüeña-dijo el chico esto hizo que todos estuvieran de acuerdo excepto conan.

-Nadie lo decide solamente nace, ni la madre lo sabe hasta los 5 meses de edad, a los 3 se escucha su a palpitar-dijo el niño sin poca importancia.

-Eh-dijeron todos.

-Lo vi en la televisión-trato de mentir al ver su estupidez.

-Deja de ver televisión –dijo kogoro solo suspiro Ai y el profesor.

-Si conan-kun pasan cosas que no van a tu edad- dijo la chica como cual hermana protege a su hermanito.

-"Tonta eso lo sabemos en la secundaria aparte mi oka-san ya me lo había dicho desde antes"-pensó conan mirando a la señorita la cual saco el celular y le tomo fotos.

-Eres muy chico yo a tu edad creía que venía de la cigüeña-dijo kaito agachándose a su tamaño.

-Eh enserio-dijo conan.

-Enserio –dijo Ran.

-Si es que me reprobaron-dijo kaito rascando su mejilla.

-Porque-dijo sonoko.

-Es que había una pregunta donde decía ¿Dónde nacen los bebes?-dijo el chico haciendo memoria.

-Que contestaste-dijo Agase.

-Haber era A) mama B) cigüeña C) huevo y D) aparece.

-Contestaste –dijo Eri.

-Cigüeña –dijo conan-¿verdad?

-Si-dijo este.

-Como lo sabías conan-kun-dijo Ran con duda.

-El lo dijo "reprobé y creí" fueron esas las únicas dos pistas para su respuesta-dijo conan dirigiéndose al baño.

-"que tonto"-pensó Ai.

-Ah donde-dijo sonoko con las manos en la cintura atravesándose en el camino de conan.

-A cambiarme –dijo conan tartamudeando.

-Por-dijo la chica.

-Es que el vestido es corto-dijo alzando sus manos.

-Este largo-dijo Ran.

-Eh no me queda.

-Se te ve bien-dijo la señorita conan la miro como diciendo no me defiendas.

-Es que no soy niña-dijo ya por fin el niño soltando un suspiro.

-Te lo quedas hasta que bajemos-dijo sonoko.

-Ya jóvenes siéntense-dijo la señorita.

-Pero-dijo conan todos la ignoraron.

-Nada de peros.

-Ran.

-Lo siento conan-dijo la joven mientras conan soltaba mas lagrimas.

-Ran-neechan mala-dijo escondiéndose atrás de la señorita.

Cuando el joven le cubre con una mata y se la quito conan ya tenía su ropa de niño.

-Listo pequeño-dijo kaito el cual miraron Ran y sonoko enfadadas.

-Eh porque-dijo conan.

-Es que Jii me dijo que me parecía a ti cuando de chiquito y verme vestido a mí de niña como que no-dijo el castaño más rojo.

-Gracias oji-san-dijo esto conan comportándose como cual niño, va a los brazos de su abuelo, por su regalo, Jii lo carga, aunque, sabía que no era un niño pero, lo que tenía que hacer, para no ser descubierto, de ser el ayudante de kid.

-Todos siéntense -dijo un hombre corpulento.

Continuara….

N.A: Espero que les guste pensaba subirlo el jueves pero como es semana santa estoy segura que no vaya a escribir así que nos leemos la próxima semana ^w^ o tal vez no ya que tengo una costura que hacer ^. ^

¿Qué pasara?


End file.
